


Coffee Shop

by orphan_account



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Yohio (Sweden Musician) RPF
Genre: M/M, Previous relationship blues, Referenced ex, crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I put a bunch of people on a wheel and spun it to see who I’d be pairing with who and these two got picked, so here we go. I adjusted the ages to be a little closer to each other, but it’s not mentioned.
Relationships: Johnny Christ/Yohio





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t attack me and say “It’s not a logical ship” because I know that, read the summary.

I caught him this time. After all these times of hearing from the grapevine but never having any proof, my proof was laid out in front of me. Ryan was in bed with another man and was staring at me shocked as if I was the one at fault for this whole mess. 

“Johnny, I’m- this... it wasn’t supposed to happen-“ he tries to stutter out, but I just glare.

“I’m done with the second chances. I’ve defended you every time someone would rat you out, and for what? For you to keep me as a toy while you slept around?” I ask in a calm, but sad sounding voice. I knew I was always the squeaky voiced one in the band, but this was completely new. My voice is shaky and even cracks a few times as the tears struggle to fall down my face.

“Johnny, I’m sorry...” Ryan stands up and tries to walk over to me, but I turn on my heel and stomp out the door of the hotel.

We’d met up with Ryan’s band since we were in the same town for touring and I decided to take him on a long awaited date. It was hard with us both being on tour, but we’d always found ways around it to keep our relationship together, or so I thought. Turns out his methods always involved other guys, so I walked out of the hotel and into the wintery streets.

Luckily I hadn’t taken my jacket off, but unluckily it was only a spring jacket meant for getting me to the bus from behind whatever venue or concert hall we were playing at, not for long walks through Stockholm. Man, curse the Swedish language, I can’t find my way around here at all so I have to rely on the very kind locals. 

I walk around shivering for a while, watching all the lights of the streets cause the snowflakes to glow, and I can’t even tell where I’m going because of how fast the wind is, nipping at my face and instantly freezing the tears. I’m trying to clear my head from Ryan, but I’m just hurting myself worse by doing so. After a while, I give up and sit down in front of a building just to curl up and gather myself, maybe I can force my nearly frozen hands to call my friends or something, but I don’t get the chance.

I feel a coat being draped around my shoulders by a stranger with a petite figure, ushering me inside the building which just so happens to be a very warm coffee shop. The walls are a very welcoming shade of peach, with hand painted pictures of cupcakes and cookies hanging on the walls.

The stranger sits me down at a table closest to the wall, where I can tell there’s a heater and I finally get the chance to wipe the snow from my frozen eyes. There standing before me is a man with pale blond hair, a porcelain face, and caring brown eyes staring at me with deep concern. 

“Uh, hi? Um... I don’t know if you speak English...” I rub the back of my neck as I take the jackets off and set them down on the back of my chair. The rest of the coffee shop is empty, and the door has a ‘closed’ sign on it.

The stranger smiles and takes the coats over to the front door so the melted snow doesn’t become too large of a puddle to mop up. “Of course I do, sugarplum. So, why were you outside underdressed in the winter like that? You’re lucky you didn’t get frostbite,” I hear a soft, caring voice with an accent greet me, and I’m able to ignore the sting of snow on my face for a moment.

“I... I caught my boyfriend with another man,” I explain, wiping the rest of the snow off my face while he walks over behind the counter. “So I didn’t want to be there anymore, and I left. I didn’t know where to go, I was upset, and then I got lost and eventually just gave up. Lesson learned, I shouldn’t cry during a snowstorm.”

“Hm, I see,” the stranger hums. “Vanilla, chocolate, or red velvet?”

“Huh?”

“I said vanilla, chocolate, or red velvet?”

“Um, vanilla please,” I mumble out. Crap, I don’t actually have any money on me. The stranger brings over a little vanilla cupcake with tiny antlers made out of white chocolate and smiles. “It’s on the house by the way, I don’t mind. Plus, it wouldn’t be fair to charge a customer in need, now would it?”

“You’re too kind,” I mumble, unable to stop a small smile from forming on my face as the stranger returns to his spot behind the counter. “So, tell me more about you?”

“Not much honestly. I work here during the day, I usually mess around with my guitar at night. We closed an hour ago, but I like to keep things as neat as possible, and I’m glad I was able to get you in here to warm up. You could’ve frozen to death,” he explains, bringing me a nice warm vanilla scented coffee. “Just stay for a while, relax. I’m not going to kick you out or anything, I don’t have much to look forward to at home.”

“I mean if you say so, I wouldn’t mind staying for a while,” my fingers wrap around the warm paper cup, just feeling the steam from the beverage on my face feels more refreshing and I can feel it once again, which is a relief. “Mom always used to warn me that my nose would fall off if I didn’t wear proper winter gear, I should’ve listened.”

“Well I can assure you that your nose is very much still there, just a little red from the cold. That’s nothing a little coffee can’t fix,” I see the lights behind the counter go out after he’s finished putting some stuff away. The stranger walks back over to my table and actually sits down with a cup of coffee in his hand as well, same kind as mine from the looks of it.

“Thanks, captain obvious,” I say on instinct, making him giggle. I always say that to Brian whenever he points out well known things, but it just works on autopilot for everyone I guess. “I really didn’t mean to say that, but I’m glad you weren’t offended or anything.”

“I’ve heard far worse, trust me,” he sets a hand on my own, but I don’t flinch away. His hand is warm and comforting, unlike the claws Ryan had on me. “So, what’s your name?”

“I’m Johnny. Well, my friends would disagree and say my name is “short shit” but they’re stupid anyways,” I joke. For once, I’m not the ass end of a joke and it feels nice to jab my buddies in the back for once even though they’re not here. “You?”

“My name is Kevin, thank you for asking. Not many people care enough, nobody even bothers to talk in the first place. So where’d you depart from? You don’t seem like you’re from around here,” Kevin takes a sip of his coffee, but keeps his eyes focused on me. 

“You know that big hotel in the middle of town? I can’t remember the name, but it has like a few floors, not too high not too short-“

“The Freys Hotel?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

Kevin taps his cup for a couple of seconds before looking at me with a disbelieving stare. “You don’t think I’ve lived here all my life?”

“Oh. Oh right, I forgot. Sorry, my mind wandered,” I protest, but it’s 100% genuine. It’s easy to forget the cultural difference between us when the conversation flows so easily. “For some reason, you don’t feel like a stranger anymore.”

“Well, that’s the normal vibe I give off I suppose. I just prefer to be kind to most people I meet. So, tell me more about yourself, we probably won’t ever see each other again so there’s no reason to worry about me telling anyone,” Kevin adds, but that last sentence kind of hurts.

“I’m a bassist for a rock band called Avenged Sevenfold, and I used to have a boyfriend, but now I don’t. I kind of just tour with the band, we’re originally from California which is like the opposite of here. Back home, everyone is kinda sketchy and it’s always warm.”

“Hm, so you won’t be staying for long I take it?” Kevin asks, and I almost see a look of sadness in his eyes before they flick back to his coffee. 

“No, I think we leave this place tomorrow... I forget where we’re going, but Matt probably knows,” I reason. Matt seems to know everything, so he probably knows where the next stop is. I just now remember I have a perfectly good cupcake in front of me and start nibbling on it. 

Kevin gets up and walks over to where our coats are, phone in hand, speaking in Swedish with someone else. My coat is dropped in my lap and he hangs up the call. “I’ve called you a taxi to take you back to your friends, I’d suggest you get going before they get worried.”

“Oh, thanks. I appreciate it, I think my phone has a dead battery,” I feel my face heat up and I walk to a small grey garbage bin by the door with the cupcake paper. I quickly do up my coat and wait inside the glass doors for the cab to come pick me up.

“I told him where you were headed by the way, don’t worry about that. And I’m paying, so you’d better go straight home and get a good night’s sleep,” Kevin finished his coffee and leaves the cup in the trash. I notice he’s dressed up too as if he’s just going home now and I feel kind of bad for delaying that.

“Hey, um, this is weird but can I... can I kiss you?” I ask, turning to face the blond man. He and I are the same height so it shouldn’t be too much of a problem. He just gives me a slight nod and I lean in to lock our lips together.

The scene is broken fairly quickly when the cab pulls up in front of the cafe, and I break away with a chuckle. Suddenly, my hand is being taken and I feel Kevin drop something in my hand as I’m walking out to meet my ride.

I get into the little cab and look down into my hand. There’s money for the ride home, and a small slip of pink paper with a phone number on it, which makes me smile. I get back to the hotel and go straight up to my room to put the number into my phone before I go to bed for the night. It’s amazing how drastically a night can change for better or for worse, but I’m not complaining too much. One thing’s for sure though...

I’m definitely looking forward to visiting again.


End file.
